Various types of personal vaporizers have been known in the art for many years. In general, such vaporizers are characterized by heating a solid to a smoldering point, vaporizing a liquid by heat, or nebulizing a liquid by heat and/or by expansion through a nozzle. Such devices are designed to release aromatic materials in the solid or liquid while avoiding high temperatures of combustion and associated formation of tars, carbon monoxide, or other harmful byproducts. Preferably, the device releases a very fine mist with a mouth feel similar to smoke, under suction. Thus, a vaporizing device can be made to mimic traditional smoking articles such as cigarettes, cigars, pipes and hookahs in certain aspects, while avoiding significant adverse health effects of traditional tobacco or other herbal consumption.
As the usage of personal vaporizers becomes more popular, there arises a need for facilitating secure private use of these devices. Many homes, offices or commercial establishments include programmable electronic appliances capable of communication over a computer network, sometime referred to as “smart” appliances. A home equipped with several smart appliances that can be remotely controlled over a computer network may sometimes be referred to as a “smart” home. Current vaporizers and nebulizers are not adapted to communicate or otherwise operate in coordination with smart technologies used in homes, offices or commercial establishments. Indeed, users may not even be aware of benefits that may be obtained via such integration and communication.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new technologies for facilitating use of vaporizers and nebulizers in locations equipped with smart appliances and related control networks, that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art, and enhances the utility and enjoyment of vaporizers and nebulizers.